1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mirror device drive control apparatus for performing drive control of a mirror device and a projector.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known an optical scanner, which turns (rotates) a mirror device in a one-dimensional direction to thereby perform scanning of light (see, e.g., JP-A-9-97305).
The mirror device is obtained by forming, in a single plate, a mirror section provided with a reflecting surface for reflecting light, a pair of torsional vibration sections for supporting the mirror section from the both sides thereof, an outer frame surrounding the mirror section and the torsional vibration sections, and connection sections for connecting end sections of the pair of torsional vibration sections, which are opposite to the mirror section, to the outer frame.
Further, in such a mirror device, it is arranged that the mirror section is turned around a rotational axis connecting the connection points between the respective torsional vibration sections and the connection sections due to the torsional vibration of the pair of torsional vibration sections to thereby scan the light.
In the case of applying such a mirror device of the related art to, for example, a projector, if it is attempted to enlarge the field angle, it is required to enlarge the vibration amplitude (the deflection angle) when a movable section (the mirror section) of the mirror device deflects.
Therefore, it is desired that the state with a large deflection angle of the movable section is set at the start-up of the mirror device. However, there arises a problem that it takes time to execute the setting in the case in which the mirror device has a hysteresis characteristic (drive frequency hysteresis). Therefore, it is desired to achieve reduction of time for setting the deflection angle of the movable section at the start-up of the mirror device.